omeriafandomcom-20200213-history
Oath of The Smoldering Ones
Oath of The Smoldering Ones There are many ways to become a Smoldering One, but the most prominent way to become one is by doing a “proving”. This consists of showing your combat prowess against opponents in front of an Efreet. If you prove that you fight like fire and vanish the others like a blaze that consumes, the Efreet then will decide whether or not to do what they call “joining of the flame” and will mark the initiate with a brand from its thumbprint that will bellow smoke. Legends say that at one time Smoldering Ones worked with Stone arms to take down another powerful elemental and through this gained respect and a truce between the two beings. Efreets roam all manners of dry and hot areas and there are many that form oaths with other humanoids, but the most well known, at least to the ones who roam the desolation is Arkmidun the King of the Desolation, Lord of Sand and Flame, who has many Smoldering Ones under its thumb. Tenets of the Smoldering Ones A paladin that decides to take the oath of the smoldering ones and join the flame of the efreet, must keep these tenets as they live until the eight or they return to the ash. Linked to the flame. You have linked your soul to the flame of the efreet if it falls you fall Fight as if the fire itself. When you engage in combat, you show no mercy or concern for danger or self-preservation, you are fire and fire never relents until it consumes its target entirely. Loyalty. As faith was put in you, you put faith in your power giver. When called upon by the efreet you must obey its words, if it wants treasure you give treasure, if it wants a life you give it a life... Self and Efreet pride. Never disgrace or lower yourself to those unworthy, you are a part of the flame your disgrace is its disgrace. Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed Paladin levels spells 3rd-''' Absorb elements, Burning hands '5th-' flaming sphere, Aganazzar’s Scorcher '9th-' Wall of sand( if able to use if not, daylight), Flame arrows '13th-' Wall of fire, Fire shield '17th-' flame strike, Immolation '''Channel divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level you gain the following two channel divinity options. Fury of the fire and sand. When you channel this divinity on this turn you take a dash action as a bonus action. when you move while this divinity is activated in every space you move you leave hot sand in the square you left and when you finish your movement the 5ft squares around you also fill with hot sand. The Squares with sand are difficult terrain for foes. The first time a foe enters one of these squares they must make a Dexterity Save based on your Spellcasting DC, on a fail the foe is restrained and can make strength save of your spellcasting DC at the end of their turn to escape. Linked Sword. You call on the aid of the efreet to bring power to your weapon. As a bonus action, your sword becomes lit with fire from your very soul. For 1 minute your weapon becomes magical for the case of overcoming resistances and immunity to non- magical damage. On each hit, you can add half your level in fire damage in every strike with minimal damage of 1. Power of the Linked Flame Beginning at 7th level, the power and magic of the Efreet flows through you, As an action, you can perform a breath attack made of sand and fire at the cost of a spell slot. This breath attack can be in a 15ft cone or 20-foot line, any creature that is in the area of this attack must make a dexterity save of your spellcasting save DC, and on a fail, the target takes 2d4 fire and 2d4 slashing damage and speed is reduced by 10ft, on a pass save the damage is halved and movement is not reduced. This attack is magical for the case of overcoming resistances and immunity to non- magical damage. You increase the damage by a d4 per level of spell slot used above 1st, this d4 can be added to the magical slashing or fire damage. One with the flame Starting at 15th level you can use your bonus action to become partially fire and sand granting you better defense against attacks. While in this form anything that attacks you; * has disadvantage on melee and ranged attacks against you. * you gain advantage on Constitution saving throw. Avatar of The Lord of Sand and Flame At 20th level, you can channel the full power of the linked flame and assume the form of something similar to an efreet. Your hair becomes fire and skin darkens to a deep red, ash grey or Coal black. As an action, for 1 hour you gain the following benefits: * You have the ability of one with flame without using a bonus action * You can levitate up to 20ft * when enemies first see you on their turn they must make a Wisdom DC save of your spell save or become frightened of you, this save can be repeated at the end of their turn * as a bonus action, you can make an unarmed attack that does 1d8 fire damage charisma mod * can control sand to do simple tasks, like making stairs or create a shield as an action * Once you use this feature you can't use it again until you take a long rest.